In one form of liquid chromatography sample injection, a sample is drawn into a needle or capillary and then loaded into a sample loop by pulling the fluid through the needle and any associated tubes into the sample loop. After the sample is in the sample loop, the sample loop is connected to an injection mechanism, such as a pump/detector system, that pushes the sample through a liquid chromatography column where a separation takes place. The sample can be pulled through the system of tubes at a flow rate that is directly related to the vapor pressure of the fluid. If the fluid is drawn through the tubing too quickly, the fluid can vaporize and cause undesirable results in sample integrity as well as sample positioning within the sample loop. This phenomenon forces the sample loading flow rate to remain below the flow rate that will cause vaporization. In most cases this limitation means that sample loading is a significant portion of the overall sample injection cycle time. With screening processes requiring many sample injection cycles, there is impetus to reduce the sample injection cycle. One way to reduce the sample injection cycle, is to speed up the sample loading process.